V Roth High
by divergentlover956479
Summary: This is all the Characters in high school Not a Fourtris story sorry but there is just so many and yeah...
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound everyone hates. Beep beep beep. I turn it off and go back to sleep. 5 second later Beatrice get up you only have 2 hours to get to school I hear my brother Caleb yell. It's Tris I reply. Then I crawl out of bed and walk into my bathroom. I get in the shower making sure my hair doesn't get wet, then I get out and get dressed. I put on a dark grey tank top that is razorback, a white high wasted skater skirt and then go back into the bathroom for makeup and hair. For my makeup I do a nude eye shadow, line my eyes with black pencil and apply mascara. For my hair I pull it up into a ponytail. Then I slip on black toms and grab my backpack. When I go down stairs I see my mom making waffles. "It took you long enough there is only an hour left to get to school" Caleb says. Well that's plenty of time we have been to this school for 2 years we will be fine. We attend V Roth High, it is named after some author. "Mom I'm just going to go get breakfast, K? Thanks, I rush out the door before she could disagree, my mom is a wedding dress designer and my dad is a video game designer. I get into my convertible and drive to Starbucks. I get a cookie, a Chai Tea and a Mocha for Chrissy. When I get to school there is still about 30 minutes till class starts. I head over to Chris's locker and hand her the Mocha. "Merry First Day Of School" I say sarcastically. She smiles at me takes a sip. "Mmm my favorite". She says. Chris or Christina is my best friend, she is tall and thin and tan and she is wearing a cropped light purple shirt and some black high wasted jeans, with some white sandals. We head over to my locker to put away the things I don't need for the first 2 classes. Then I look at my schedule.  
>1st Science- Mrs. Mathews<br>2nd Math- Mr. Lake  
>3rd Current Events- Mr. Eaton<br>Lunch  
>5thArt- Miss. Wu<br>6thLanuage Arts- Ms. Smith  
>7th Gym- Coach Amar<br>Time to head to class with the most hated teacher of the school. Oh Joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris and I part ways and I head to Mrs. Mathews class. When I walk in there I head over to where Zeke is. "Hey Zeke" I say. "Sup little blond how's your day been". I glare at him 1) because I hate it when calls me little blonde or Trissy Poo. 2) He already knows how my day has been, horrible. I sit down and he just laughs. Then Mrs. Mathews walks in. Oh how cute there will be a seating chart on the board in 1 minute you better be in your seats in 3 minutes. This is why no one likes her because she sits you with people she knows you don't like and is sarcastic (not in a good way). I gather my books and purse and get ready for torture. Okay here it is ready go she says. I look and find my name next to one of the worst people I know Peter. Peter and I have quite the past, Year one of high school I had just moved here and didn't know who to stay away from and who to be friends with, so when Peter asked me out I thought I was the most popular girl in the school. Turns out he just used me to finish his record of dating every girl in the school for at least 2 days. But the good thing that came from this was that I met Christina, Marlene, and Shanna this way who introduced me to Zeke, Uriah, Four, and Will. Uriah and Marlene are crushing on each other but refuse to admit it to each other. Four, Shanna, and Zeke are all single Pringles. Lastly Chrissy and Will are sickly in love. So yeah that's everyone personal life broke down by me. I walk over to my seat and sit down. "Looks like faith brought us together again Tris" Peter says and winks. In his dreams, I just roll my eyes and tell him to leave me alone. Whatever you say babe. I glare at him giving him what my mom calls the "dagger". For the rest of class I am "the perfect" student. I pay attention listen, and take tons of notes. When the bell rings I jump from my seat and practically run to math. I don't see anyone I know except one of Caleb's friends Lucas. I sit in the back corner desk, then I pull out my phone (blue IPhone 5C) and text the group text that has the whole gang asking when their lunch period is. Then the teacher comes in and I put my phone back in my purse. Then class starts and we have to take a quiz to show what we know, which in my case is nothing. Once the bell rings I head into Mr. Eaton's class which I also dread. I get in there and check my messages and everyone but Shanna and Marlene have the same lunch period, but at least they both know someone. Then I put my phone away because Mr. Eaton is know well for taking any phone in sight even if it's in your pocket. Once that class is over I head to my locker and put everything except my bag away and head into the office to sign up for sports. I sign up for cheerleading and volleyball. Last year I was co-captain in cheerleading and captain in volleyball. Tryouts for Cheerleading is on Mondays and Fridays and Volleyball is on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Then I head into the Lunch room. I head to the line and get a salad, chips, and a cookie. Then I take my tray over to where Uriah, Chris, Will, Zeke, and Four are sitting. We are all in the same grade except Four who is in his 4th year while we are all in our 3rd year but he magically made it into our lunch and my gym. I sit in between Zeke and Christina. I eat my salad first and then my cookie, then I put my chips in my bag for later.


End file.
